Beat me to it
by Lie74
Summary: Cagalli's a new student at school. What awaits her when she beats on thugs, helps girls, and falls in love? AxC, KxL and maybe some MxD
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy the new story. A new one from me. In school thinking and bam! Well enjoy!

Discalmer- I don't own Gundam SEED

* * *

Today was a regular day for Lacus Clyne. Wake up, eat breakfast, meet Athrun and Kira at the bus stop, and go to school. But that morning was different. A blond haired girl with shining amber eyes sat in the back of the class. Her cloths a bit ragamuffin and she looked out the window, haughty blinking her eyes. Her brown jacket covered a red shirt and she wore brown slacks. If Lacus didn't know any better she would say she looked like a boy. 

Lacus's blue haired and emerald eyed friend took no notice of her and sat in his chair. Kira, who's brown hair shined in the light making his violet eyes seem to glow, smiled toward her and sat down. Lacus shifted her pink pony tail that was on one side of her shoulder to her back, and sat down. Her baby blue eyes scanned the board for any work but found none.

Yes today was a normal day for Lacus. Lunch was under way and Athrun and Kira had gone to get there food, which left Lacus alone for her normal beating. Fllay Allster, uber bitch and slut made her way over to Lacus. Her red hair flipping behind her, while her blue eyes blazed at her. "Clyne!" she shouted. The blond from before turned to watch what was going on unfold and eyed Lacus a bit to see if she could take her on. "You heard me Clyne!" Fllay shouted and punched Lacus.

Lacus fell to her knees. The blond stood to see if she was okay. Lacus mumbled a bit trying to stand. "What was that?" Fllay asked and kicked Lacus in the stomach while she was bent over. Lacus gave out a small grunt and fell to the floor again.

The out side court yard had made no attempt to save her though. The blond seem to glare at everyone there.

Lacus stood a trickle of blood falling from her mouth. "Take this!" Fllay shouted and went for her final blow like normal. Lacus closed her eyes and waited for the punch to come but it didn't. Lacus slowly opened her eyes to see a brown sleeve holding Fllay's hand. Lacus's eyes widened to see the blond before her. Glaring daggers at Fllay. "Let go! Your hurting me!" Fllay cried out pathetically as Athrun and Kira came running to Lacus.

"Stop the bull shit will ya!" the blond called throwing away Fllay hand from hers like it was burning. "Kira, this girl, she hurt me!" Fllay called holding on to Kira's shoulder. Kira looked down at Fllay concerned. The blond turned toward Lacus who was trying to wipe the blood away before Athrun came over.

"Hey you okay?" the blond asked softly grabbing hold of Lacus's shoulder. Lacus looked up at her. Tears welded up in her eyes. She threw her self into the girls chest and started crying. "Hey, come one." the blond said softly patting Lacus's hair. Lacus only shook her head no and kept crying. The blond smiled softly.

"So what really happened?" Athrun asked moving Lacus toward him and Kira leaving the blond by her self. "Hey! Don't blame me! She was going to get her ass whopped. I just wanted to help!" the blond yelled getting pissed. "Please. Fllay would never hurt anyone." Kira said glaring at the blond. "Fine! Believe the bitch!" the blond said turning and walked away. Lacus only looked down at the ground sadly. 'After everything I put her through . . . All I did was shrug her off.' Lacus thought sadly. "Come on Lacus. I know you feel sorry for Fllay too. That girl was a snob anyway." Athrun said patting her shoulder.

Lacus looked up to him and shook her head. "No! She's right!" Lacus shouted. Kira and Athrun blinked at her. "L-Lacus why didn't you tell us?" Kira asked concerned. "I- I couldn't." Lacus mumbled and let her tears fall. Kira pulled her into a hug. Athrun smiled sadly at the two. On the other hand Fllay glared at them. "I'll get your little protector Lacus. And then Kira will be mine." Fllay mumbled evilly.

"My mind slipped me this morning kids. Meet our new student. Cagalli Yula Attha." Mwu said as the blond stood in front of the class and looked toward the window. 'Freedom.' Cagalli thought.

It was work time now and Cagalli sat alone by the window watching it as the rays of the sun high in the sky came in. "Umm. Ms. Cagalli?" someone asked. Cagalli turned and saw the pink haired girl that was getting her ass whopped before. "Hey." Cagalli said turning to her. "I- I wanted to thankyou. For before. Sorry about my friend. He didn't know." Lacus mumbled sitting next to her. "Nah. It's okay. Nothing ventured nothing gained right?" Cagalli asked. Lacus blinked and then gave a small nod. "I guess your right." Lacus mumbled. "So what's your name?" Cagalli asked. "Oh. I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne" Lacus said forgetting her name from before.

"Nice name. Must be nice to be popular." Cagalli mumbled placing her chin in her hand. "Please I am not popular." Lacus said taken aback. "Well you have those two guys." Cagalli said pointing to Kira and Athrun who where currently working on a new Haro for Lacus. "Well there just good friends." Lacus mumbled. "Yeah. You at least have someone." Cagalli mumbled. "Well so do you!" Lacus said happily standing. "Who?" Cagalli asked confused. "Me!" Lacus said happily pointing to her self. "Thanks Lacus." Cagalli said with a smile. "No problem." Lacus said and pulled Cagalli over to where Kira and Athrun where sitting, finishing up the Haro. "I'm sure Athrun and Kira would like to apologize too?" Lacus asked, more like demanded, her hands on her hips. Athrun and Kira turned. "Sorry Cagalli." Kira mumbled. Athrun who looked deep into her amber eyes almost got lost in them. Until . . .

"You should take a picture. It'll last longer." Cagalli snapped sharply. Not that she didn't like Athrun, heck she found him hansom but she hated it when people stared at her. "Sorry no camera." he said smiling a glint of sarcasm in his eyes. Cagalli glared a bit and turned away from him. "Why would I want to be friends with a jerk like him?" Cagalli said haughty crossing her arms.

Athrun stood and placed a hand on the lower part of her back and held his hand in front of her. "Because I'm a good friend once you get to know me." Athrun said with a wink. That made Cagalli blush madly. She turned away and covered her cheeks. "Something wrong?" Athrun asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "No, nothing." Cagalli mumbled softly. Athrun smiled at her softly. She had lost her blush and was currently talking with Kira.

Fllay was getting even more pissed. "She can't befriend both of them and get away with it." Fllay sneered and got ready for when the bell rang.

When the bell did ring students ran out of the room. Lacus and Cagalli walked in the hall together. Finding out more about Cagalli. "Well I have to practice my singing today. Sorry I can't walk you home and meet your family." Lacus said sadly. "It's okay." Cagalli said holding up her hands in defense. "I'll go tomorrow for sure." Lacus said and grabbed Cagalli's hand happily. "Okay, I'll hold you to that." Cagalli said happily. Lacus waved away happily running the other way to her practice room.

"Oh Attha." a ghostly voice called for Cagalli. "What is it?" Cagalli asked not amused. "Well you got away easily before. Now get ready." Fllay said stepping from the corner. "You and what army?" Cagalli asked placing her hands that where curled up in fist on her hips. "This army." Fllay said snapping her fingers and at least 20 guys came from behind her. And 10 where around Fllay. "Oh she's a cute one." a guy behind her said tugging on her hair. "Get off!" Cagalli yelled turning and smacked the guy.

"Oh clam down baby." the other guy said. The smell of tobacco and rum could be smelled clearly. "Have her which way you want boys." Fllay said turning away and Cagalli was jumped.

"I can't believe I forgot my book." Athrun mumbled trying to run back in before school locked up. He turned down the corner and heard a loud noise. Almost like guys grunting. Then a girl screamed. Athrun ran toward the street, his book didn't seem so important.

"Pretty, pretty girl." a man said hanging over a girl some other guys where holding. Her head was down in shame, or maybe she was knocked out? When Athrun looked around he saw Cagalli, there in the guys arms. "Leave her alone!" Athrun shouted as one of the men was going to rip off her shirt.

"Athrun?" Kira questioned and followed Athrun's voice. When he turned the corner he saw Athrun punch out a guy while more crowded around him. "Athrun!" Kira shouted and went to help him. Athrun and Kira kept punching and kicking guys. Soon there was no one left and Cagalli was left on the ground.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called running over and looking her over. Her jacket was ripped up and separated over the ground, her pants where a bit torn, and her red shirt was ripped at the top. "Doesn't look like she's hurt." Athrun said grateful he got there in time. "The school closed though." Kira said turning back to see the lights off in the school. "I'll take her with me. My mom can look after her." Athrun said picking Cagalli up bridle style. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Kira said walking his own way home.

Athrun made his home. Some people gave him weird looks. Athrun didn't care. He wanted to make sure Cagalli was safe.

"Mom, hey Mom!" Athrun called entering his house. "Yes Athrun dear?" Lenora, Athrun's mom who had short blue hair and shining emerald eyes like Athrun, entered the room. "Oh my. Athrun what happened?" Lenora asked running to his side. "She's a friend of mine, just came to school today. And these guys jumped her on the way home." Athrun said. "And you did what?" Patrick's voice called booming from the next room. "I beat them up." Athrun said confused. "That's right you did, because you're a Zala." Patrick said happily. "Dad!" Athrun shouted. "Fine sorry." Patrick said.

Lenora changed Cagalli's cloths and gave her a shower and Athrun sat by her side through the next few hours. Cagalli started to stir. "Uh." she mumbled opening her eyes. "Hey there." Athrun said softly holding her hand. "Hey." she whispered softly back. "Did- did they?" Cagalli asked tears coming from her eyes. Athrun shook his head and Cagalli only closed her eyes letting the tear fall. Cagalli hugged her shoulders after sitting up. Athrun pulled her into a soft hug. Cagalli felt dirty she didn't want to be touched by someone so clean.

"It's okay Cagalli. You can stay here if you want." Athrun said pulling back to look at her. Cagalli only nodded slowly. "She is up?" a sweet voice called. Cagalli turned and saw a women that looked very much like Athrun. "Hello there, Cagalli." she greeted. "Hello." Cagalli only mumbled whipping away more tears. Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder. "I need to know your phone number so I can call your parents to tell them where you are." Lenora said patting her head a bit. "Umm we don't have a phone." Cagalli mumbled.

"Do you have an address?" Lenora asked. "Yeah. In fact, I'll just go home. Thanks for the help, Mrs. Zala." Cagalli mumbled and stood. Athrun watched her with worried eyes. "Cagalli wait." Lenora called out. Cagalli stopped at the door and turned. "Let Athrun walk you home." Lenora said with a soft smile. "I would hate to see you hurt again." she said. Cagalli nodded a bit and gave a small smile.

Athrun smiled toward his mom. "Hold on Cagalli. I'm just going to tell my dad." Athrun said standing. Cagalli only nodded. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Athrun said grabbing her hand. "Dad, I'm taking Cagalli back home." Athrun said entering a small den where an older man sat in a arm chair with a news paper in hands. "Umm Athrun." he mumbled, his strong voice made Cagalli shiver a bit.

Mr. Zala dropped his paper next to him and looked up to Cagalli. His sharp eyes scared Cagalli a bit and moved behind Athrun more. "Hey I know you." Patrick said standing. "Uzumi's daughter." Patrick said ruffling her hair. "Y-You know my dad?" Cagalli questioned. "Yeah. Tell him Patrick said hi." Patrick said with a wink.

Athrun rolled his eyes and pulled Cagalli out of the room. "Ready?" he asked. Cagalli nodded and looked for her jacket. "Umm it kinda got ripped up. Here you can have mine." Athrun said handing over a jean jacket. Cagalli nodded and took it.

"So you live not to far from me." Athrun said smiling see Cagalli lived down the street and around the corner. "Yeah." Cagalli said happily. "You know Kira and Lacus don't live to far from here either." Athrun said. "We meet at this bus stop." Athrun said pointing to a corner. "So I'll meet you there tomorrow?" Cagalli asked. "Sure." Athrun said.

As they neared the house the lights were still on and there was a shadow of a man in the window. "Here comes the yells." Cagalli mumbled with a pout. "Don't worry, I'll stay and explain everything." Athrun said taking her hand in his. Cagalli nodded.

Cagalli opened the room, boxes filled the small entrance hallway. "Umm Daddy?" Cagalli questioned turning into the other room, dropping Athrun's hand. "Cagalli!" Uzumi yelled seeing his daughters blond hair quickly turn the corner. "Cagalli Yula Attha get you as- As I say hello to our guest." Uzumi said seeing Athrun there near Cagalli.

"Okay what happened? Who's the guy? And how did you get the cloths?" Uzumi asked. Cagalli just looked away with a pout. "My name is Athrun, Athrun Zala." Athrun said outstretching his hand toward Uzumi. Uzumi took it with a smile. "Ahh Patrick's boy." Uzumi said with a soft smile.

"I can tell you what happened." Athrun said as Uzumi horded the teens into the living room. "Okay then." Uzumi urged as the all sat on the coach. "Well I had forgot my book at school, and when I went back to get it I heard a scream." Athrun said. Cagalli blushed remembering her girly scream she let out before they punched her gut and knocked her out. "When I came around the corner I saw these guys around Cagalli, Umm ripping her cloths off." Athrun said with a blush. "I see." Uzumi. "Do you want me to call Kisaka?" Uzumi asked. "No!" Cagalli yelled. Athrun blinked at her.

"Fine, Athrun who you mind watching over Cagalli?" Uzumi asked. Cagalli's mouth dropped open in shock. So did Athrun's.

"I- I . . . "

* * *

New story. Tell me what you think. I really enjoyed using more detail in the begining. Hope not to graphic for you all. Well I hope to have a new chapter soon, but with school and all. XP So Read and Review. Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I haven't updated like any of my stories in a long time. But I finally finished this chapter. I have homework okay! Okay the second chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Athrun didn't know what to say. "I. . . I . . ." he mumbled. Cagalli's face turned white as she looked at him.

'Well what do I have to loose. If I do this, I spend time with Cagalli, I can find out more about her, and I won't have to see her just in school. And I wouldn't be able to sit around my house and make pointless toys. Wow doing this sounds better than I thought.' Athrun thought and looked toward Cagalli. He flashed her a warm smile. She blushed a little.

"I'll do it." Athrun said proudly. Cagalli could have fainted at that. "You will?" Uzumi asked along with Cagalli who was screaming at him. "Yeah why not. I really have nothing better to do." Athrun said. Uzumi smiled and Cagalli sighed. "I can't believe this." she mumbled. Athrun placed a hand her shoulder.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow Athrun. Bright and early." Uzumi said and pulled Athrun out of the room. "She is my pride and joy, Please don't let anything happen to her." Uzumi said, concern shining in his eyes. Athrun nodded. "Dad, I'll show Athrun out." Cagalli said coming from the other room. "Goodnight Athrun." Uzumi said and left the two alone on there front porch.

"Goodnight Athrun." Cagalli mumbled as she stood across from him. "Goodnight Cagalli." Athrun said smiling and started going down the stairs. "Wait Athrun. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Cagalli asked. Athrun turned on the stairs to look at her. "Of course." Athrun said with another warm smile. "Don't get jumped." Cagalli called as he made his way off the stairs.

"Isn't that my line?" Athrun asked walking toward her and looked up into her eyes. Cagalli smiled and cupped his cheek. "Thankyou." she said. Athrun leaned against her hand and smiled. Cagalli blushed and smiled leaning against the rail. "Goodnight princess." Athrun said regretfully pulling away from her hand. Cagalli nodded and Athrun walked off.

"Cagalli?" Uzumi called after hearing the door click shut. He looked over and saw his daughter leaning on the door. Her eyes closed and her hands over her heart. "I know that face." Via said smiling and shocked her husband. "Do you think? With Athrun?" Uzumi asked looking to his wife. Via shrugged.

"Morning Athrun." Mana greeted as Athrun entered the house. "Mrs. Attha?" Athrun questioned. "Oh no. I wish. My name is Mana I'm Miss Cagalli's maid." Mana said and brought Athrun into the living room. All the boxes from before where gone. "Cagalli get you ass out of bed!" Mana yelled shocking Athrun. "I'm up okay." Cagalli grunted coming down the stairs. She was wearing a red jacket with a white tank top under it and long white pants.

"Umm ready?" Athrun asked with a blush. "Yeah. Let's go." Cagalli said and grabbed his hand and went for the door. "Goodbye Cagalli!" Called a women's voice. "Oh wait come and meet my mom real quick." Cagalli said and pulled Athrun into the other room. "Mom, Athrun. Athrun, Mom." Cagalli said as Via looked up at Athrun. "Nice to meet you." Athrun said with a bit of a bow. "Nice to meet you too. But I think if you don't hurry you'll be late." Via said with a smiled as Cagalli let out a yelp and dragged Athrun out of the house.

"Your mom and Mana seem nice." Athrun said. "Yeah well looks can kill you know." Cagalli mumbled as they made there way to the bus stop to find Kira and Lacus standing there. "'Morning Athrun. 'Morning Cagalli." Lacus greeted in her normal happy tone. "Hey you two." Kira greeted. "Hey Lacus, Kira." Athrun said with a nod. Cagalli stood there and let go of Athrun's hand after a bit. "Sorry." she mumbled a blush covering her face. "It's okay." Athrun said smiling.

"So how was your day?" Lacus asked. "Well actually." Cagalli mumbled. "Huh?" Lacus asked. Cagalli relayed the story to her. Well Athrun's version. "Oh my." she gasped as they got on the bus. "yeah." Cagalli mumbled and took her seat by the window.

Lacus was going to join her but Athrun took it. "Sorry, Lacus. Duty calls." Athrun said. Lacus looked confused. She shrugged it off and sat next to Kira. Cagalli never turned from the window until they got to school. She entered like everyone else. She didn't want to be there. She hated the school. The only things that where good there where Lacus, Athrun, and Kira. Cagalli sighed as she opened her locker. Athrun stood by her side the whole time.

"You don't have to make it look this weird do you?" Cagalli muttered. "Yea, actually I do." Athrun said that caught Cagalli off guard. "Sorry Athrun. It's just I'm not use to the whole 'Let's give Cagalli all my attention' kind of thing." Cagalli said closing her locker. "That's okay Cagalli." Athrun said and they headed for his locker.

"You do your homework?" Lacus asked taking a seat next to Cagalli, in class. "Yeah, you?" Cagalli asked. "Yep." Lacus said happily. "Mwu told me no homework today, so I can't wait to meet your parents." Lacus said happily. Athrun who was sitting on the other side of Cagalli stiffened a bit. Cagalli blinked at him. His eyes went wide and he quickly grabbed Cagalli like he was afraid. "Ath-" Cagalli started but a load screech, I mean a load yell came ripping through the room.

"AAATTTHHHHRRRUUUNNNN!" called a girl with short pink hair and blazing blue eyes. Cagalli covered her ears as they pounded loudly. "Dammit." Cagalli mumbled. "Athrun there you are." the girl said happily. Before anyone could say anything Athrun grabbed Cagalli by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

'What the hell is he doing?' Cagalli screamed in her mind. Her eyes were wide with shock. Athrun only looked to see Mia looking pissed and stomping away. Athrun pulled back and Cagalli gasped for breath. "What was that!" Cagalli shouted, a full blush on her cheeks. "Sorry I umm, had to make her go away somehow." Athrun mumbled, holding his own blush.

"You want the whole school to hate me don't you!" Cagalli screamed pointing to Athrun who just joined them. A red stain was on her tank top. "What happened?" Athrun asked concerned. "Mia and Fllay!" Cagalli yelled standing. "Yes it would seem they are after Cagalli now." Lacus mumbled. "Fllay wanted to fight so I was blocking her. And then Mia came from no where and dropped her pizza on me, that was covered in sauce might I add." Cagalli said.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. I failed you." Athrun said bowing his head. "Eh?" Cagalli asked shocked. "I beg you forgive me!" Athrun pleaded. "Okay already." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun who had knelt down in front of her smiled and stood. "Your so weird." Cagalli said moving to sit down again. Right where Fllay placed a peace of blue berry pie. Athrun saw this and pulled Cagalli up before she could sit. Which resulted into him pulling her into a hug.

"Ath- Athrun?" Cagalli questioned with a blush, she was leaning in his chest. "I saved you." Athrun said happily and pulled back a bit. Cagalli looked down and saw the pie. A evil smiled played on her lips. Athrun looked concerned at her. "Athrun, may I ask to use you?" Cagalli asked playfully. Athrun blushed deeply. "Umm for what?" Athrun asked. "I'm going to get Mia." Cagalli said evilly. Athrun looked like he was going to cry but nodded.

"Mia!" Cagalli called running to the girl. "What Attha!" Mia snapped. "Athrun wanted me to tell you to meet him at our table." Cagalli said pointing to there table. Mia smiled and pushed Cagalli over and ran to the table. Cagalli fell back but Athrun held her from under her arms. "Thanks." she said standing up. "Just liked you planned." Athrun said happily looking as Mia sat.

"EEEKKKKKKK" she screamed and stood up. "No way!" she shouted. Cagalli was letting out giggles until Mia sulked away where she busted out laughing. "Did you see her face!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun just smiled at Cagalli laughing. Her sweet voice sounded even sweeter when laughing.

Then a question struck across his mind. 'Why does Uzumi want me to look after Cagalli. I man she is his pride and joy but she got jumped, that's a one and a life time thing right?' Athrun thought looking at the gruff girl who was claming down her giggles.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked. Cagalli stopped laughing at his serious tone. "What is it?" she asked. "Well I was wondering why you needed to be protected, and why you have a maid?" Athrun asked. Cagalli away with hateful eyes. Athrun was kinda glad that she looked away. He didn't want to be caught in that gaze.

"Cagalli!" Lacus called out and wrapped her arm around Cagalli's arm. "Hey Lacus." Cagalli greeted cheering up a bit. "Good news we have a study break today." Lacus said. "And that means?" Cagalli asked. "That mean we can listen to Lacus sing." Athrun informed her. Lacus only nodded and pulled Cagalli away toward another room.

"Wow this is a nice room." Cagalli said looking around. "Thankyou." a lady called out and stepped out with a smile. The lady had dark brown hair that pulled back into a messy bun. Her bright blue eyes shined in the light. "Erica Simmons." she said. Lacus nodded. "She helps me with my songs" Lacus said with smile. "I see you brought another friend. The more the married right?" Erica asked and sat at the piano. "Normally Nicol plays, but he isn't here today. Maybe you will meet him tomorrow." Athrun said taking a seat.

After an hour or so Lacus went to get water and they got to walk around. Athrun was having fun and messing with the piano with Kira. They where playing a funny little song on there. Cagalli looked around and spotted a violin. She smiled softly at it. "You can play?" Erica asked picking up the violin. "Well no not really. My mom taught me a long time ago." Cagalli said blushing knowing she would have to. "Come on." Erica urged. Cagalli picked it up and started playing.

Lacus smiled as Athrun and Kira stopped messing with the piano to listen to Cagalli play. When Cagalli finished she blushed. "I learned a long time ago." Cagalli mumbled again and place the violin back down.

"Cagalli that was great." Athrun said with smile as they sat back down and watched Lacus get ready. "While she waits are you going to grace us with your singing voice Mr. Zala?" Erica asked. Cagalli gaped at him. 'He sings?' Cagalli questioned in her head. "No thankyou." Athrun said as Lacus made her way back in. Cagalli looked a bit disappointed.

"Wow that was great Lacus." Cagalli said as they made there way home. Kira joined them so he wouldn't be doing anything anyway. "Well it was really nothing." Lacus said blushing.

"Oh look boys. A friend." a greasy guy said. He stepped from the shadows with a bandage on his nose. Many other men stepped out. Not as hurt as him but smiling evilly. "I don't like this Kira." Athrun mumbled. He pushed Cagalli behind him. Kira faced the other way blocking Lacus. They where surrounded. With twice as many man as last time.

"Cagalli can you hold your own of a bit?" Athrun asked shifting his eyes around looking for a way out. "Yeah." Cagalli mumbled. She pulled Lacus so she was touching her back. Lacus didn't argue. "Well get ready boys!" the main guy said and charged for Athrun.

It was time. The battle was on. Cagalli kicked one guy going to grab Lacus in the gut. He bent over in pain. Cagalli punched another guy. Athrun and Kira went to the same place and created a path for the girls. Cagalli saw this and pulled Lacus along with her. "Cagalli go now." Athrun shouted. Cagalli nodded and ran away with Lacus.

Lacus followed but yelped as a guy grabbed her hair. Cagalli quickly kicked the guy and they went running more.

Athrun and Kira where doing better and knocked out the other men. A lot of them ran away. "Where did Cagalli and Lacus go?" Kira questioned panting for air.

"I think there gone." Cagalli mumbled after they saw no men following them. "That's good." Lacus said with a sigh. Her poor long pink hair was knotted and curled all wrong. "I guess this is why you have short hair." Lacus said as they stepped out from the bush they where hiding in as Lacus pulled out some leaves and twigs from her hair.

"Well not really." Cagalli mumbled and shook her ruffled hair. "It was a choice for me." Cagalli mumbled. "What do you mean?" Lacus asked concerned. "I have a knack for getting into trouble so one time with guy was holding me by my hair, at gun point." Cagalli started, she sat down on the park bench under the street light that was on, Lacus placed her self next to her. "Well I did have a knife. So back when I had long hair, I chopped it all off. I went right across the back." Cagalli said pulling an end of her uneven ruffled hair to exam it. Lacus watched her with concerned eyes.

"C-Cagalli!" Athrun called out looking for the blond. His arm that was broken hung loosely at his side. While Kira helped him walk though Kira had bruises as well. "Cagalli!" Athrun called again.

Cagalli heard a calling and turned to see Athrun and Kira wobbling down to where they where. "Athrun!" Cagalli cried running to his side. Lacus also ran to Kira's side.

"Are you okay?" Athrun questioned weakly as Cagalli supported him as Kira pulled himself toward Lacus's gentle arms. "I'm fine. What about you?" Cagalli asked worry covering her face. Athrun nodded weakly. Kira who was better off then Athrun held Lacus in s tight hug. Tears following from both of there eyes.

"D-Dad!" Cagalli cried out entering the house. Athrun's weight weighing her down even though Kira was helping her hold him he was pretty messed up as well. Uzumi came running forward with Mana. "Hey there." Athrun greeted weakly. Kira smiled toward the parents.

"Are you better now?" Via asked giving Lacus a cup of tea. "Yes, thankyou." Lacus said softly. She was currently was wearing a white tank top and a long pink skirt. Via had to practically shove her into the shower to get cleaned up because she was so worried about Kira. Cagalli had changed her cloths as well. And sat on the floor next to Athrun on the couch. Kira was in the sun room eating something. Lacus was sitting next to him helping him move if he needed it.

Lacus called all there parents. She told them that they where all sleeping over. Cagalli sat next to Athrun with a troubled face. She was actually wearing a skirt. Cagalli was in such a rush she didn't really notice when Mana gave it to her to change into. She was actually worried about Athrun too that made her a bit confused because she only met the guy but she didn't care.

"Athrun?" Cagalli whispered hoping he would here her plea for him to wake up. This time was different from all the others though. Athrun's face made a hurt one. Cagalli got on her knees and leaned over him. "Athrun?" Cagalli questioned. Athrun's emerald eyes fluttered open and looked at her confused. "Cagalli?" Athrun questioned. "Yeah it's me. How are you?" she asked knowing full well that he was feeling like crap.

"Well I feel I went through hell." Athrun said as Cagalli helped sit back on the couch arm. "Your wearing a skirt?" Athrun asked more like stated. Cagalli looked down and first noticed the white mini skirt. "Yeah I guess so." Cagalli said softly. Lacus entered the room and ran to Cagalli's side. "He's up." Cagalli said happily. Lacus smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"There is a lot going now. And I don't trust you kids to go on by yourselves." Uzumi said as all the kids sat in the living room. Kira and Athrun sat on the couch and Cagalli sat on the arm of the couch next to Athrun. Lacus sat between the two boys.

"What are we going to do?" Lacus questioned. "I will hope that you all will love here." Uzumi said with a smile. Lacus's eyes widened in shock. Kira's did the same. Athrun turned to Cagalli, who's mouth dropped open from shock. "Here?" Lacus questioned to make sure if he was saying the truth.

"Yes." I hope you don't mind." Uzumi stated and left the teens to think. "This is a lot to handle." Athrun mumbled. Lacus nodded and Kira stood. "Kira?" Lacus questioned him. "I-I'm going to stay. It is peaceful here. And I like this house hold." Kira said with a smile. Lacus nodded slowly. "I do own you one. I guess." Lacus said unsure and helped Kira to stand.

"You?" Cagalli asked Athrun. He was very tired and his head fell into Cagalli's lap. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." Cagalli said with a blush. She slid down to the couch and moved Athrun a bit. He was lying back down, his head in Cagalli's lap as she moved his bangs and hummed him a song.

Lacus and Kira went to call there parents and tell them the truth. "C-Cagalli." Athrun mumbled. Cagalli stopped humming and smiled at him. "Yes?" she questioned. "C-Can you tell me a story?" he asked. "M-My mother tells me stories when I'm sick or hurt." Athrun mumbled weakly. Cagalli smiled and nodded.

"There once was a lonely princess that was kept in a tower far away. Her father had order her to be sent away, for he feared she would take the crown when she was old enough to be wed. She was locked in the tower for so long everyone had forgotten there was ever a princess of that kingdom. One day her father had died. And she was left alone in that tower. Now truly forgotten about she stayed in that tower. Till one day an army from another country took over the tower. The prince who was walking through the tower found the girl and instantly fell in love with her. She had not had any meetings with anyone else in this world and did not trust the boy. He taught her about the world one day at a time. He then found out why she was locked up and asked her if she would marry him. The girl agreed and they got married. The princess became queen and they lived happily ever after." Cagalli told her story.

"What an interesting story." Via said sitting down with two cups of tea. "Sounds like one of mine." she said smiling. "It was always my favorite one." Cagalli said taking a sip of tea, not moving Athrun around. "I like it as well." Athrun said with a smile. "I'm glad." Via said smiling.

"I called Athrun's parents. They said yes." Lacus informed them as both her and Kira walked into the living room. Cagalli nodded. "So I'll leave you all to get to know each other better." Via said leaving the teens alone.

"So me and Lacus will be sharing a room. And Athrun and Kira will sharing one too." Cagalli said. "Aww." Athrun complained, "I like it here." Athrun said turning in Cagalli's lap. Cagalli blushed a deep red and almost slapped him. "Well too bad." Cagalli said crossing her arms. "Aw don't be that way Cagalli." Athrun said taking her hand and kissing it. Cagalli blushed more and smiled. "Fine!" Cagalli said smiling.

Lacus had on her pink night gown on as she entered the living room the next morning. She found Via and Cagalli fully dressed and eating pancakes. "Oh no." Cagalli said pulling Lacus back up stairs. "W-What is it?" Lacus asked shocked by Cagalli's actions. "We always get dressed before we leave our rooms. House rule I guess. It means that after breakfast we are actually up." Cagalli said as Lacus got dressed. "I think I understand." Lacus mumbled as she pulled her blue dress over her head.

"Should we warn the boys?" Cagalli questioned looking at there closed door. "Nah. Let them sleep." Lacus said smiling. Cagalli nodded. "So you want bacon?" Cagalli questioned as Lacus came down stairs. "Sure." Lacus happily placing her self in a bar chair by the table top. "Cagalli may you also get the watermelon?" Via asked smiling toward her daughter. "Right." Cagalli said pulling out a container of watermelon for the refrigerator.

It was 9 am and Cagalli and Lacus had talked for an hour now. They where best friends at this point. Yet the boys still hadn't come down.

"I'm going to check on them." Cagalli mumbled and left Lacus alone on the couch. When Cagalli reached the door she knocked on her softly. "Athrun? Kira?" Cagalli questioned and popped her head inside. Kira was up and dressed, he was actually heading toward the door. "'Morning Cagalli." he said with a wave. Cagalli smiled and looked at the lump in the bed. "Athrun?" she questioned looking toward Kira.

Kira just nodded and left them alone. "Athrun. Oh Athrun." Cagalli said getting on one side of the be where his back was toward her. She propped her self against his back looked at his angelic face, his eyes slowly opening. "Good morning sleepy head." Cagalli said moving some of his bangs from his eyes. "C-Cagalli?" Athrun questioned looking at her through the streaming light from outside. "Yeah." she said softly. He took her hand and kissed it. Cagalli's cheeks flared a beat red color.

"Get dressed and come down stairs. We have stuff to do today." she and gave his cheek a kissed. Now Athrun blushed and Cagalli walked out of the room.

"So what are we doing today?" Athrun questioned. He was wearing a green shirt with a black jacket and black pants. "We are going to try to go shopping." Lacus said happily. "Try?" Kira questioned, he was wearing a blue shirt and white pants. "Yeah. Every time I go outside I get mugged or something." Cagalli said, she changed and was wearing jeans that had red and orange rings at the bottom, and a red shirt.

"So let's get going." Athrun said slipping his arm Cagalli's waist and started walking. Kira did the same with Lacus and they where off.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Cagalli get mugged . . . again? And what's up with Fllay and Mia? And will Yunna ever show up in the story? Are you tired my stupid questions?

Well next chapter is up. I hope I made it long enough. It was 5 pages on my word document. Well Review please.


End file.
